Let Me Show You What Money Can't Buy
by MotherStar
Summary: Reincarnation/AU fic. When a news program does a story about the son of a wealthy banker who looks exactly like Arthur, Merlin is given the shock of his life. However, this Arthur lookalike remembers nothing from his royal past. Out of options, Merlin is thrust into the position of his personal assistant and must cope with his demanding boss. Slight Brolin because of names only.
1. Chapter 1

"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."  
-George Santayana

Have you ever had an out of body experience? One where you're looking down on yourself simply watching as life happens to you? Life goes on, the world keeps turning but you don't want to move. You want to jump off a cliff because the only thing that will ease your pain is death…but you can't. Instead you are given a vague promise and false hope that one day, maybe, the purpose of your life will come back to you.

An elderly figure was hunched over a small bonfire. He was tall and gangly for an old man, but his beard was something to be held. It reached down to his chest and matched his long grey hair. He groaned as he added a few twigs to the flame. The fire popped and hissed right back at him. Plopping down on a sleeping bag he crossed his legs and took in the scenery around him.

The campsite was nothing special. It was just a small tent and a fire pit in the middle of the forest. He had chosen it because a small stream ran nearby and it was also close to a main highway leading into the nearby town. The name of the town however, was not something he had cared to learn. While it wasn't paradise, it would do. It was peaceful and no one ever bothered him.

The sun had gone down hours ago but he still hadn't eaten any dinner. Spooning some mystery food out of a can was always less than satisfactory, so he decided he wasn't hungry tonight. He dragged his backpack closer and rummaged around inside. His aged fingers grasped what he was looking for; a pile of books of various sizes and ages. This had become his nightly ritual, reading the same books over and over.

His comfortable compulsion.

There were a variety of titles;_ King Arthur and the Round Table_ or _The Adventures of Merlin_. The subject matter was all the same and it brought back bittersweet nostalgia. _Merlin_, how long had it been since he'd forsaken that name? He went by Emrys these days; it seemed to fit the strange old man.

This was what his life had come to; living with only the essentials, if you wanted to call it living that is. Surviving was a more appropriate description.

Grabbing the book from the very top, he placed it in his lap. The pages crinkled as he flipped open the well worn relic. It was nearly 300 years old and it had been quite the task to preserve it. It was amongst the more accurate depictions of Camelot's history. Emrys always got a good chuckle out of historical inaccuracies or modern day adaptations, but he was always more fond of the accurate story.

The first page was a sketch; a depiction of the first meeting of King Arthur and the great wizard Merlin. The drawing made it seem like such a glorious event when in fact it had just been a chance encounter. Chance, however, was something he no longer believed in. Destiny was the only sure thing in his life.

It was the only hope he had left.

He stroked the faded portrait of his old friend with shaky fingers. He had been so young and full of life then, look at him now. He was broken and battered; calling him a shell of his former self was even a stretch. Flipping the page another painfully familiar image stood out. This time it was a portrait of Guinevere, Arthur's wife.

His eyes watered slightly; Gwen's story always broke his heart. The servant girl turned queen. Given so many riches only to have her most valuable treasures taken away. First it had been her father, then her brother and finally her husband, all snatched away by influence of magic. Emrys could never find it in his heart to blame her fully for the extreme actions she would take. Grief at the level she felt was enough to drive anyone mad.

Gwen had led a magical massacre that put Uther's Great Purge to shame. She rallied her own men and many from other kingdoms together in destroying magic once and for all. Magical sites were burned, creatures of magic were slain, and any person even suspected of magic was executed. She united all of Albion in a crusade that would eradicate magic completely. It did not stop at Albion however, the entire world would take up arms and fight for her madness. All it took was a century or two to make magic disappear permanently.

Emrys was part of an extinct race; there hadn't been another like him for almost 700 years.

Magic did still leave traces in the world of today however. Ghost stories and tales of Big-foot or the Loch Ness monster were all usually based on a magical creature. There had been some creatures that survived but they were often hard to come by and the pollution of the modern day often poisoned them. People even showed hints of magic; tv psychics were the best example he could think up. Although it was weak and often inaccurate some were able to scratch the surface. It often ran through blood lines and that's why multiple clairvoyants or psychics were present in specific families. In this day and age though he found that it was best to conceal his secret. He really didn't feel like being dissected in a government lab like some kind of freak.

He felt very alone when he thought about sorcery. He was the last of his kind and there would never be a world free for magic like the Great Dragon had promised him all those years ago. There was a tiny shred of rage in his heart for the ones who had ended that potential. Morgana and Mordred; the ones who loved magic the most were the ones who ruined it. The irony stung even now.

There were times when he felt responsible for Morgana's descent into madness. Perhaps if he had comforted her and explained that she was not alone when her powers were beginning to show, she wouldn't have felt so alienated. Perhaps it wouldn't have changed things at all. You could spent a lifetime trying to find the answer and not even come close.

Rummaging through his bag once more he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and unscrewed the lid. He brought it to his lips and took a swig. It burned as it went down, a painful reminder of what his life had become. Alcohol was the only way it seemed to keep the nightmares at bay. Taking one last drink he tightened the cap back on and curled up on his sleeping bag. He clutched the bottle and the book tightly to his chest and muffled a whimper.

His faint weeping could be heard throughout the forest that night.

The forest was damp in the morning; a light dew coated everything. The wind lazily rustled through the trees and a bird chirped off in the distance. Emrys was deep asleep when a forceful hand gave him a good shake. Startled, his eyes snapped open and adjusted to the bright morning light. He could make out a rather large silhouette which would be that of a police officer's.

_Damn._

Stiff and achy he pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at the officer with a disapproving expression, "What's going on?" The cop offered him a hand and pulled the old sorcerer onto his feet.

The officer answered, "Some tourists saw smoke from the forest here, thought a fire might've broken out. Turns out it was just you." The burly man sauntered over to the fire pit and kicked a rock into it.

"You know I can't let you stay here," he was speaking very matter-of-factly but he couldn't hide this pity that also lingered in his voice.

Emrys was getting a bit worked up, "where am I to go?"

"Somewhere else, just not here. Surely you have someone you can stay with? Family or friends perhaps?"

"They're all dead."

The officer drew a long breath and spoke again, "I'm sorry, I really am. I wish there was, but there's nothing I can do. I'm coming back tonight and you best not be here." Before walking back to his cruiser, he gave Emrys one last sympathetic glance.

The site was packed up before an hour passed. It was easy enough, he really didn't own anything. The tent easily folded up and fit in his backpack along with his sleeping bag and the very few other items he owned. When he was done, Emrys was left wondering where he would go and what he would do next.

He had about 2000 pounds so he supposed he could go into town and stay at the inn for a night or two until he got his bearings. The town was a homely little place; a handful of shops and only a few houses right next to a small lake. It was a tight knit community, this much Emrys could tell from his rare supply visits. He was use to the strange looks he got, he seemed to stand out like a sore thumb.

Saying one last farewell to the place he had called home, he followed the same trail the police officer had out of the forest. The only major highway that led into town ran right next to the forest. He'd chosen that spot in the forest out of convenience but instead it came back and bit him in the rear. He began the long trek and found himself in town after an hour and a half. Surveying his options he spotted a tiny cafe to his right, a quaint little place called_ Mel's_.

_God, how long had it been since he had had a real cup of coffee?_

The door made a cheery jingle as he opened it and stepped inside. The place smelled of vinyl and fried foods. He chose a seat at the bar next to an ancient tv set. A perky brunette waitress greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning sir! Can I get you anything?" Her face was soft and sweet, it reminded him of someone he knew long ago. She was very young, probably 19 at the most. Her hair was a lovely light brown, pulled up into a messy bun. A crooked half-smile stretched across her face revealing perfect white teeth. It was very difficult to ignore the positive energy that appeared to roll off of her. She was definitely an interesting character; her nails were painted black and her name tag had a tiny bat sticker on it. Laura was her name.

After a moment he answered, "Just coffee thank you."

Pouring his drink she couldn't help wonder about strange old man in front of her. "You're not from here are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, I'm not..." Emrys always felt awkward speaking about himself, people were so judgmental.

"I see...where are you headed if I may ask?"

"Uh, nowhere in particular."

She seemed to like that response, her face lit up with an expression that was almost giddy. Looking at him, she blurted out, "Not all who wander are lost!"

"Umm..."

"It's quote... Anyways, I like your beard."

"What?"

"Your beard. It's...I mean...it's pretty cool. You've got like a Gandalf thing goin' on. It's pretty sweet."

She was quite the character after all.

"Umm, thanks..." The reference flew right over his head. He brought the mug to his lips and sipped the steaming liquid. After a second or two Laura got the hint that their conversation was pretty much over. Slinking away, she greeted another customer and left Emrys to his own devices. The tv next to him was tuned into a generic news program. He really wasn't an avid watcher of television but sometimes it came as a needed distraction.

The business segment was doing a story on a british bank called Red Royal Financial. It was an amazing story really; a true rags to riches kind of tale. The program described how the founder and owner, Tony, struck it rich when his failing bank suddenly became a worldwide success. After his wife' death almost 14 years ago, he moved the bank's head office to New York where he and his two children now live. His daughter, Katie, was given the head position in public relations for her 28th birthday last year. It was the suspicion that for his adopted son, Bradley, a much larger position would be given. It was his 23rd birthday a week from today.

Emrys raised the mug to his lips once more just as the segment was finishing up. The newscaster ended off by showing an image of Bradley that was taken recently at a charity gala. The image flashed onto the screen and Emrys' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

There was no denying it; the same messy blond hair, the piercing blue eyes, and the smug grin.

It was Arthur.

Time seemed to freeze. He could hardly breath, the shock was beyond comprehension. His body was numb and even if he tried to move he doubted his limbs would even function. His head was spinning and his heart was beating a mile a minute. If things were happening around him he certainly wasn't aware of them.

The only thing that brought him back to reality what the waitress patting his hand.

"Sir?! Sir, are you alright?" Her face was full of panic.

"Huh?" It was all he could manage, he was still very out of it.

"You froze and um, dropped your coffee." She seemed highly concerned at this point.

He was puzzled. _Coffee, what coffee?_ Looking down he observed that he had in fact not only dropped it but also smashed the mug entirely. Laura was wiping up his mess with a rag she pulled from her apron. Still with only half a brain, he started pulling out napkins from the dispenser and placing them on the spill. It was cleaned up in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry I just..."

_Just what? Found the person you've been waiting all this time for?_

"No, it's fine! It's just...are you okay? You seemed kinda spooked and... I thought you were having a heart attack or somethin'..." She trailed off.

It certainly felt like a heart attack. The initial adrenaline must have been wearing off because he was now confronted with another wave of shock.

_Where could he find this Bradley character? Why was he calling himself Bradley anyways? Was it a cover name? Why?_

There were so many questions buzzing around in his head he thought it might explode. There were suddenly a million things that Emrys needed to prepare. First things first however. He stood up and rummaged through his pockets.

"I think this will be enough," in his rush to leave the dinner he slapped a few bills on the counter. Grabbing his bag he slung it over his shoulder and hobbled towards the exit.

The waitress picked it up and counted then quickly called out, "You gave me 30 extra!"

Before the door fully closed behind him he shouted back, "You keep it."

Laura was at an utter loss as she watched the mysterious old man leave.

"Uh, thanks..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just have a few notes and stuff. First, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews or favourites this fic. It really means the world to me. This is my first real fic after all. Secondly, I thought I'd warn you now but I'm not british nor do I know anything about british slang. Please don't kill me for that. Another thing I wanted to add was that many characters are given the names of their respective actors because of the reincarnation factor (ie. Merlin is Colin). Finally, expect about 14 or 15 chapters. I have everything already planned out so don't worry, I won't randomly stop updating. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

Emrys was a range of emotions as he walked down the street. Happiness, shock, panic, relief, those were only the tip of the iceberg. After waiting so long it was odd to feel like he needed more time. Was he ready to see Arthur again? Was Arthur ready to see _him_ again?  
It hit him then, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk he looked down at his wrinkled hands. He wasn't exactly youthful anymore. Their reunion was to be special and he wanted to look his very best. Time may have worn down his body, but his heart hadn't aged a day since Arthur's death. A decision had to be made; he knew of a spell that could restore his youth but it came at a high price. It would take all of his magic to perform and he would only get one chance. After the spell was complete he would be virtually powerless for an unknown period of time. It only took a few moments to decide that it was a risk he was willing to take. Making a mental checklist of the ingredients he needed, Emrys headed towards the town's grocery store.

******

It had taken him far longer than expected to gather his materials; the sun was nearly setting. The last stop he made was at the floral shop that had the specific type of rose he needed. Exiting the shop he collided with someone and was knocked on his feet. Looking up from the ground he noticed who the perpetrator was. The waitress from the cafe was gawking at him with worried eyes.  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I was in such a hurry to get home I didn't even see you," her voice was full of distress.  
Offering a hand she aided him to his feet. He sighed, "It's fine, it wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking either. Now if you'll excuse me I have things I must take care of."  
Laura watched as he quickly paced away. Taking a step forward she called out, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, well and truely okay..."  
Emrys stopped and glanced over his shoulder back at her. Studying her face he realized her delicate features were sharp and pained. He couldn't recall the last time he met someone who was so concerned with the well being of a complete stranger. His heart sank slightly but he pressed on. Without a word he continued on towards the lake.

******

The lake was a beautiful little place surrounded by the forest. Emrys diverged from the main path and made his own trail to the shore, it would be a pain if someone spotted him. He found a nice patch of sand next to a fallen tree. This area would do nicely.

Setting his bag on the ground he pulled out all the ingredients and arranged them for the spell. None of which were particularly hard to get; the rose, some lamb's blood he got from a lamb chop, and a few smaller items. Next, he took a seat on the log and began untying his shoes. After removing his jacket and pulling off his shirt, he undid his pants. Before long he was naked down to his underwear. The wind kicked up a breeze and a shiver ran up his elderly frame.

The sun had now dipped beneath the horizon; it was time. Gently cupping the materials in his hands he crouched over the shore, the waves tickling his feet. Closing his eyes tightly he whispered an incantation, when he opened them they shone a brilliant amber colour. After lowering the materials into the water he stood up briskly. Drawing a long breath, Emrys took a step and then another and before long he was waist deep.

It was then that he heard a sound; like rustling in the trees. A shaky but firm voice called out to him, "STOP!"

He froze. _Oh great..._

He already knew who it was before he turned to face her. Laura, the waitress, was at the water's edge. Her hands were reaching out to him and she looked completely distraught. She must have followed him all the way from the floral shop. This was the second time now that she'd surprised him.

He shouted back, "You shouldn't be here, go home."

Appearing more confident now she stood her ground, "You don't have to do this you know! You have options, like therapy or groups or something... I know life can be tough but you don't have to end it..."

The misunderstanding could have been funny if it weren't for the current situation. The spell had already been started and if he had any desire to complete it he would have to act quickly. At the same time he knew there was no getting rid of her.

"Look, I'm not trying to drown myself or anything. Just watch."

"How can I be sure?!" her voice cracked.

"Trust me."

Reluctantly she nodded and he proceeded. It only took a few minutes until he was neck deep, taking a deep breath his head slipped under the water. Laura took a protective step forward, her shoes were now underwater. A second passed and then a few more. A wave of panic and guilt rushed through her; what was she thinking letting him continue like that? Covering her mouth with her hand she muffled a sob. Had she just let a man kill himself?

Just as she was about to go in after him something extraordinary happened. The water where Laura had last seen Emrys began to glow. It was faint at first and then the amber colour grew until she could hardly look at it. Then, it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared leaving only a light ripple in the water. Almost instantaneously the ripples turned to bubbles and then splashing. A figure emerged and gasped loudly for air.

Flabbergasted, she watched as the man made his way back to shore. Stark black hair against pale skin was the first thing she registered.

_What the hell? What happened to the old man? What in the world was going on?_

The young man crawled onto shore and in front of her feet. He coughed the water out of his lungs as he balanced on all fours.

He looked up at her with a goofy grin and a twinkle in his eyes, "I told you that you could trust me."

He was beautiful. The smile reached his eyes; they were a wonderful shade of blue. His cheekbones were so interestingly impossible. The wet hair that stuck to his face only added to his unbelieveable image. Laura's head was spinning now. The similarities between the old man and this young fellow were too close for comfort. Was it really possible that they were the same people? Did that light have something to do with it? What if she had just lost it and this was all part of a crazy dream?

The edges of her vision began to blur and before she could think, she had fallen to the ground. Laura had fainted.

The fire popped and crackled as he threw in a piece of wood. He guessed it was a little past midnight but he wasn't tired in the slightest. After everything that just happened he doubted he'd get any real sleep for some time. Besides, how could he when Arthur was out there waiting for him. He also had an interesting dilemma on his hands; the young waitress. When she fainted he decided it was best to let her sleep, besides he really wasn't sure how he was going to deal with her anyways.

Laura was laid out on his sleeping bag with her jacket as a makeshift blanket. The breeze coming off the lake was quite chilly so he he'd set up camp away from the shore. He studied her face intently as if the solution was hidden there.

She shifted and opened her eyes; a pair of blue orbs looked at her from across the fire. Gasping, she sat up and began to panic as she recalled the events that had just unfolded. As she opened her mouth he expected either a scream or a million questions, he was wrong however. She made a high pitched squeak as if she could make no other sound. Taking the opportunity he began.

"Look I mean you no harm," he raised his hands and continued, "I am not forcing you to stay here, you may leave whenever you like. I will gladly show you the way back into town. However, if you leave now none of your questions will be answered. You trusted me once, please trust me again."

Laura nodded with an almost horrified expression, she still couldn't force out words. A smile crept onto his face and he relaxed substantially. It was an odd feeling to be able to share his story with someone, instead of bottling it up. There was almost a hint of pride as he started his tale.

"My name is Merlin, and yes, _that_ Merlin. I'm a sorcerer and my story begins in Camelot roughly 1000 years ago," he spoke each word with an almost practised perfection.

As he explained his history she listened intently. While she was skeptical she never interrupted with irrelevant questions or comments. The fear and shock eventually faded from her face and was replaced by curiosity.

"Then as I was completing the spell you, uh, turned up. After that you fainted and here we are. It's true, all of it. Trust me it is..." finishing up his story he dreaded her reaction. Would she laugh? Maybe she would call him crazy. To his surprise she did neither, she took a deep breath.

"I...can't believe it...magic and Knights of the Round Table. All those myths and stories they teach you as a child are real. I just, wow._ WOW_."

"Yep."

"Oh God. You've waited alone all this time..." she knew it was probably a sensitive topic so she trailed off.

"Yes I have. Now that he's returned I need to see him, I need to..."

Biting her lip she asked, "Arthur, he wasn't just your king was he?"

"No, he was... my best friend."

She observed his face, it was so full of life now. It was hard to watch as his jaw clenched at an old memory. His aged face had seemed so dead in comparison. It was almost impossible to tell he was an old man in the body of a young man. It reminded her of a toy soldier; frozen in time until his key was wound again.

Without thinking she blurted out, "you can stay with me if you like!"

Looking up at her he questioned, "really?"

"Well, I uh, mean...only if you want to. For a few days at least until you have a game plan."

Laura never ceased to amaze him, "Thank you, I really appreciate everything you've done. But...why are you being so nice to me? I'm just some stranger."

She contemplated this. He was right, Merlin was just a stranger. For all she knew he could could be lying about everything. Deciding she didn't have a proper answer she joked, "back at Mel's you gave me quite a hefty tip. I've got to repay the favour somehow."

He chuckled and looked her in the eyes. There was something in his eyes that screamed nostalgia. He stood up to throw a stick in the fire once more and muttered something he probably thought she wouldn't hear, "thank you Freya..."

Laura was confused, wondering if he realized he had called her by the wrong name. Merlin had explained the spell took a lot out of him, perhaps that was why. In any case she didn't press the matter.

She changed the subject, "I know it's late but we could go back to my house. It beats sleeping out in the woods."

"Alright."

The pair gathered Merlin's things and put out the fire. They eventually found their way back into town and before long, to Laura's house. It was a tiny little place but it was enough. Afterall, it was only Laura, her mother and her brother. Carefully unlocking the door she signaled to Merlin to be as quiet as possible. As soon as they were both in the house and had the door locked behind them a voice was shouting. A portly little woman with hair curlers and a nightgown greeted them with hands on her hips. Merlin guessed it was Laura's mother.

"Laura! Do you have_ any_ idea what time it is?! Where in the world have you-" stopping mid sentence she realized Laura wasn't alone.

Merlin swayed awkwardly and gave a little wave, "hi."

The woman looked from Laura to Merlin and then back to Laura and exclaimed, "Well now! Laura have finally gone and got yourself a man? Good for you, I'm so proud!" She leaned in close to Merlin and gave him a nudge with her elbow, "and here I thought Laura would be a virgin forever!"

Laura was mortified, "OH GOD MOM! What is wrong with you?! He's just a_ friend!_"

That seemed to deflate her mother a bit, "Oh. What a shame, he's such a handsome lad. Maybe I can have him for myself. I'm Polly by the way."

Laura blushed hard and fought back, "You are unbelievable! And you wonder why I don't have any friends, you scare them all away!"

Merlin simply watched amusingly at their exchange. Deciding that she'd had enough, Laura grabbed Merlin's wrist and pulled him up the stairs to her room. Polly shouted up the stairs one last time, "Good night then! Be safe."

Slamming the door behind her, Laura growled, "Ugh, that woman!"

Giggling, Merlin piped up, "she seems very nice."

Laura snorted at his comment. Looking around the room he noticed it was also very small. There was a single bed pushed against the left wall and a dresser against the right. The desk at the back wall was covered with books and a laptop. The walls were a navy blue and were lined with the posters of popular metal bands. There was another stack of books at the foot of her bed and he grabbed one off the top; it read_ The Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures._

"Anything interesting in these books?" he asked her.

"Well after what I've seen tonight I don't think_ 'interesting'_ will be able to cut it anymore."

"This is why you were so accepting of me, isn't it. You love this kind of stuff don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I've been called a freak all my life so I guess I buried myself in these books about monsters and freaky crap like magic. It's nice when you can relate to something...wait, no offence or anything! I don't think you're freaky or anything...I..."

"It's alright Laura. I understand what you must be going through. Trust me, I do."

She smiled and nodded. Something caught her attention, "My brother's at work right now so we don't have to deal with him. I know he has some old clothes that don't fit him anymore, wait here."

She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a handful of clothes, "here. I wasn't sure what you'd like. There's also a pair of pajamas if you're tired. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. You can use the shower if you'd like, I left a towel and everything in there for you."

Walking towards the door he stopped and faced her, "Thank you laura, for everything. You've been so kind to me, I won't forget this." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. Laura stood stunned with her hand over her cheek, her face was bright red.

Laura had made Merlin a bed on the sofa and when Merlin woke up the next morning he was welcomed with the fantastic scent of bacon and eggs. Polly had been making them with Laura's help. Apparently Laura had called in sick to work today. As the three of them sat down to eat it was inevitable that Polly would begin asking questions.

"So young man, what's your name?"

Merlin wasn't asked about himself very often but he knew it was usually best if he didn't use his real name. It only provoked more questions. Laura could see the turmoil brewing on his face and answered for him, "It's... Colin! Yep, Colin."

Merlin was caught off guard to say the least but he played along, "Yes, my name is Colin."

"I see, Laura's never talked about you before and you don't seem familiar either. Are you from out of town?"

"Yes I am. I'm a bit of a drifter, I don't stay in one place for very long you see."

With that another voice joined in, "a drifter eh? Well, you best not go breaking my little sister's heart now." A man in pajama bottoms walked into the kitchen and winked at him. Merlin immediately recognized him as the police officer who had kicked him out of the forest yesterday.

Laura gasped, "Oh my GOSH! He's just a friend." This earned her a laugh from everyone.

Merlin chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it sir!"

Laura's brother clapped him on the back and then held out his hand for a shake, "Good man. I'm Jack by the way."

Merlin took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "Colin."

For the rest of the day Merlin talked with Laura and her family. He never realized how much he craved this human interaction. The lighthearted atmosphere gave him a constant buzz. It had been far too long since he felt like he was part of a family. As Merlin laid in his makeshift bed he realized he could really get use to this. Closing his eyes he got the best sleep he'd had in a very long time.

Lucky enough Laura had the day off. Merlin helped out with breakfast and dishes, then Laura pulled out her laptop. The pair sat on her bed and looked up this Bradley character on Wikipedia. It gave the basics they already knew; his father was a millionair Bank owner, they moved from London to New York when Bradley was 9, and that he'd been adopted. There wasn't anything of much use until they scrolled down to the references page. A fan site was referenced so they followed the link.

Dozens of photos of Bradley's face littered the home page, one could only guess how many were in the 'gallery' section. Clicking on the biography page they were greeted with a wall of information. Apparently he was quite the hot commodity. Being the son of a wealthy businessman and the fact that he was a long time bachelor only added to his appeal according to the site. He'd been called a heartthrob ever since his appearance in some movie. They watched some of his interviews and were astounded. Bradley was a total prick.

Laura turned to Merlin with a confused look on her face, "um, Merlin...are you sure that's the Arthur you told me about..."

Merlin's stomach was in his throat. She was right, this wasn't like Arthur at all. He made up a weak explanation, if only to ease his own mind, "It's probably a cover you know? People might think he was mad if he started calling himself King Arthur."

It really didn't satisfy either of them but neither brought it up again. Instead, she clicked on a link to the site's forums.

_Jackpot_.

It was teeming with posts about Bradley's birthday. It was a little under a week away and the his fans were going crazy. As it turned out, every year he travels back to London for the occasion. An entire thread was dedicated to the nightclubs he was predicted to visit; one in particular had been his favourite for the past 2 years.

It was definitely a start. Laura gave him a reassuring look as they went downstairs for dinner.

Laura had woken up before Merlin this morning. She had to work all day today and her mother was going out shopping. Merlin was left alone with Jack all day, which he really didn't mind. Jack was a very compassionate person like his sister and was definitely interesting to talk to. He was in late twenties but he lounged around like a teenager.

Laura had let Merlin borrow her laptop so he didn't get bored while she was away. He sat on the couch google image searching his Arthur lookalike. Jack plopped down next to him and turned on the game while he took a sip from his beer. After ten minutes or so he looked over to see what Merlin was doing.

He crooked an eyebrow and teased, "you some kind of celebrity stalker or something?"

Merlin half laughed, "Uh, no."

Jack nodded his head knowingly and continued, "and you don't have have a thing for my sister."

Merlin looked him square in the face, "Honestly, she is a great person, one in a million and anyone would be lucky to have a chance with her. But..."

"You don't."

"Yeah."

Jack threw his head back and closed his eyes, "she's going to be sad to see you go. I haven't seen her this happy in since before our dad died when we were kids. I don't know what you did but she's changed. She smiles more, it's nice."

Merlin looked at him with sympathy and confessed, "I was planning on leaving today while she was at work."

Jack opened his eyes and surveyed his face, "I thought so, I saw you packing your stuff earlier. I know I probably won't be able to sway you but it's worth a shot. You could stay you know, I could find you a job in town. I just don't think I can watch her smile disappear again you know?"

"I'm sorry, I can't stay."

"I figured. Will she see you again?"

"Probably not."

"I see."

Merlin took that as his cue and stood up. Grabbing his things from upstairs he made his way to the door. Jack was already waiting for him there. Slipping a piece of paper into Merlin's hand he began, "just promise me you'll call."

Merlin nodded. Opening the door Merlin stepped out and looked back, "just tell her that everything will be okay, she can trust me."

"She already does, mate."

Merlin took a long pause, "I suppose you're right."

"I'd say see you later, but I guess not."

"Yeah..."

Merlin turned and walked down the steps. Jack watched as he left the yard and disappeared out of view.

His sister was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew through his hair as he looked out the open window. Shining brightly, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. The car radio was blasting some country song he'd never heard before. Merlin turned to the driver and gave an awkward smile. The middle aged farmer smiled back and explained how it was his favourite song.

It had been two days since he left Laura's house and he was getting a little homesick. He'd been hitchhiking and had found himself a ride all the way to London. When they finally arrived Merlin was dropped off at the edge of town. After thanking his new friend he tried to located the nearest motel; he would have to wait until tomorrow for Bradley's birthday.

It was easy enough to find a cheap place to stay. Deciding to kill some time he took a walk. He was a few blocks away from the motel when the weather turned really nasty. Ducking into a suit shop he hoped he could avoid the main downpour. Meandering around the shop he spotted a mannequin that sported a pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a grey vest.

A voice stated behind him, "I think it suits you sir!"

Turning around, Merlin spied the shop worker, "do you think?"

"Indeed. Would you like to try it on?"

Merlin squirmed a bit, he knew he shouldn't but what harm would it do? He answered, "alright."

As soon as he had the outfit on he realised he'd made a mistake; it did suit him, a lot. He looked fantastic in it in fact and he could tell that even the employee was shocked at how well it worked. Laura had given him some nice clothes but none were this nice. Besides, the reunion had to be perfect so why not look his best?

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror one more time then to the worker, "I'll take it."

He'd gotten very little sleep that night, the excitement was too great. Merlin was restless the entire day but the rain kept him inside. He'd rehearsed what he was going to say multiple times in the mirror. It was nearly 8:30 when he caught a cab to the club. Exiting the car he noticed the line of people, it was nearly a mile long. He was glad there was an awning to shield them from the rain. When he finally got to the front of the line it was almost midnight.

He stepped into the club unsure of what to expect; he'd never been to one before so the experience was completely new to him. It was dark and loud and there were a ton of people. Feeling extremely out of place he took up a spot at the wall. Merlin scanned the sea of people for a familiar face. After half an hour or so he was getting anxious; what if he wasn't here? There were so many people he doubted he could find Arthur even if he was here.

The stress was eating at him so he went to the bar and got a drink. Downing it in a matter of seconds he felt the hope leaving his body. It was just another dead end. He placed the glass on the counter and was getting ready to leave when a commotion caught his attention. There was a crowd of people at the other end of the bar laughing and shouting.

Merlin had to admit he was curious, he discreetly made his way over. Standing on his tippy toes he glanced over the wall of people. His eyes widened; a blond man was seated in front of the bar. There were five shots lined up and the crowd cheered him on as he downed them all. Throwing his fists in the air he exclaimed in victory and looked around the ring of people. For a split second Merlin locked eyes with him. Gasping Merlin was pushed back and couldn't no longer see over the people who took his place.

He had found him, he found Arthur.

Merlin watched dumbfounded as the mob of people made their way to the dance floor. Following the flow of people he found it much easier to worm his way to the center. Dodging flailing limbs and tipsy dancers, he was almost knocked over half a dozen times. Spotting Arthur once more he felt his heart squeeze in his chest and then falter a bit. Arthur was grinding up against some some woman. She was a pretty redhead and was all legs. Her dress was something Merlin expected to be in a lingerie store. Merlin was almost seething.

When she turned to face Arthur she grabbed his tie and pulled him close. From Merlin's angle it looked like she was whispering something in his ear. A slosh of emotion in the pit of his stomach made him move towards them. Only when he got a closer look did he realize the woman was actually kissing Arthur's jaw. A mix of rage and disgust formed in Merlin's belly and he snapped. Rushing over he grabbed Arthur's shoulders and forced the redhead out of the way. She made a sound that was both annoyed and offended.

Merlin embraced Arthur and pulled him close. His heart raced as he spoke, "Arthur! I can't believe I've found you after all this time. I-"

He was cut short. Arthur had pushed Merlin away and took a cautious step back, "Well excuse me! First of all, my name is Bradley you idiot. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Stunned, his first word were no more than a squeak, "It-it's me! Merlin. You've always had half a brain but surely you couldn't have forgotten me?!"

It was a bad move on Merlin's part and he probably should have seen it coming. The blond was clearly enraged and the alcohol had make him violent. His fist collided with Merlin's face and the force sent the wizard flying back into a group of dancing partygoers. His lip was split and a trickle of blood was running down his chin on the left side. Some of partiers became anxious over the quarrel and called for security. Cupping his face he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Was this actually happening?

Bradley responded first, "Look here asshole, where do you get off thinking you can insult me like that huh?"

Merlin bite his lip and tasted the blood, sniffling back tears he whispered hoarsely, "Arthur it's me...I'm your friend..."

Bradley looked at him with pure astonishment, "Friend? Uh, I don't think so."

Before Merlin could say any more, two security guards were grabbing him by the shoulders and were ushering him out. He didn't resist them; what was the point? The back doors swung open and Merlin was thrown out into a massive puddle. It was still pouring rain and some bitter side of him was pointing out the cliche. Pounding his fists on the ground, a painful shout escaped his lips. Merlin sat on the ground for some time before he hauled himself onto his feet.

He muttered under his breath, "you're right, I could never be friends with someone who could be such an ass..." Aimlessly kicking up water from a puddle he felt a sob rip through his teeth. It took all his might to get to his hotel room before he started crying.

Merlin rolled over lazily in bed and stuffed a pillow over his face to block out the bright afternoon sun. The contact was sharp on Merlin's face; the cut on his lip was still quite red and swollen. It would leave a scar his bottom lip and he'd cringed at the thought of yet another reminder of his situation. It had been two days since the incident at the nightclub and he'd barely moved since. Simply lying in bed feeling sorry for himself was the only thing that appealed to him right now; and why shouldn't he be? After wait multiple lifetimes did he really deserve this? He certainly thought not.

He'd moped and sobbed and mopped some more, feeling terrible all around. He had no idea what he was going to do next. There had been plenty of Arthur lookalikes in the past; the back of a head in a crowd, a passing stranger, or the sound of a familiar laugh. Upon closer inspection however they were always only lookalikes. It wasn't the case this time, Bradley was exactly the same. The same sandy blond hair, the square set jaw, the distinguished figure, and most of all that goofy grin. He was identical even down to the small freckle behind his right ear that Merlin thought was always so endearing. The memory stung.

The possibility of this situation had always been on the back of his mind but he'd never wanted to fully acknowledge it. It had been much easier convincing himself that it would be an easy affair and that the pair could ease back into the old lives they had had. He mulled these things over in his head until something startled Merlin back to the present. The phone beside his bed was ringing and he let out an overdramatic sigh. He pulled the old receiver to his ear and managed his best greeting.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Emrys? It's the front desk. There's a call for you on the other line, would you like to take it?"

"Uhh, okay."

His eyes narrowed and his brows came together. Who would be calling him? Listening, he heard the other line connect with his and began.

"Hel-"

"MERLIN! Is that you Merlin?! You asshole!"

"I-"

"I can't believe you just left! And you didn't even call or nothing. You could have been dead for all I knew."

"But-"

"Oh you have SOOO much explaining to do!"

A flash of nervousness ripped through his insides, he knew he was going to get an earful. Trying and failing to sound normal he replied, "Hey Laura..."

He could hear her getting worked up and ready to spew another string of curses and rage and then it didn't come. Her voice was instead soft and worried, "Merlin what's wrong? What happened?"

Feeling a whimper escape his lips he knew the tears would shortly follow. It took nearly 20 minutes for Laura to get the whole story through his sobs. When he was relatively calmed down he questioned, "wait... how in the world did you know I was here anywho?"

She answered sheepishly, "I've been calling every hotel in London every day since the day you left. You know...in case you might have checked in."

His heart felt a little warmer, " you really went through all that trouble for me?"

Although he couldn't see her, he could feel her blushing through the phone, "I um, well it's...what friends do isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right," he gave an exasperated chuckle.

After a minute of silence Laura asked the question they had both been avoiding, "Merlin... what are you gonna do?"

He pondered a moment and rolled over onto the tv remote and the television on top of the dresser came blaring to life. Merlin cursed under his breath as he fumbled for the remote. He groaned, "ugh, sorry hang on just a sec I've go to-"

As he finally gripped the remote his attention was drawn to the screen. A news woman in a grey pants suit was speaking, "and to conclude his birthday celebrations Bradley will be flying home to New York this evening. He was..."

Turning off the tv with a great deal of urgency he yelled into the phone, "HE'S _LEAVING!_"

Laura was shocked, "what, when?"

"TONIGHT!"

"Oh god Merlin..."

"I, I...I have to to stop him."

"WAit Merli-"

She was too late, he'd already slammed the phone down and was gathering his things. He was a man on a mission and he chanted a sort of mantra in his head.

_You have to stop him, you have to stop him, you have to stop him..._

As he hurled towards the airport in a cab he prayed that he wasn't too late.

Merlin had never been inside an airport before but it certainly took his breath away. It was noisy and crowded with people; much like the nightclub had been. The place was buzzing with activity and confusion and he could hardly think let alone concentrate on the task at hand. Merlin stood in line at one of the info centers. His fingers drummed on his leg in a nervous frenzy.

When he finally reached the counter and young woman behind a computer greeted him with a smile. She chimed, "how may I help you?"

"Yes, hi, umm... I was wondering, how many flights are there to New York today?"

Tapping away at her keyboard she responded, "Well sir, there is only one this evening and-"

"Great that's great! When does it leave?"

"Well sir, I'm sorry but leaves in 10 minutes and it's all booked up. The next one doesn't leave until tomorrow morning."

Tears welled up in his eyes as the realization struck him; Bradley was going leave any minute and there was no way to stop it. Perhaps if his magic wasn't running on empty he could have created a delay, instead he could do nothing.

"Please there has to be a way! There's someone on that plane and I need to see them..."

The woman frowned lightly and gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry...If you hurry, they may not have boarded the plane yet. It just down that way-"

And then Merlin was running; harder and faster than he had in years. Even so It seemed like he was running in slow motion; rushing forward but at a crushingly slow speed. He ran into multiple people, toppling some over in the process and he shouted an apology as they swore profanities at him. Then he could see the boarding line, it wasn't very long anymore. Just a few men in suits carrying leather briefcases and then a mop of golden hair.

Merlin could see Bradley hand his ticket to a worker for inspection before boarding. Merlin was shouting now, calling out Arthur's name. He was still too far away, he'd never make it. A warm stream of tears were falling down his face as he knew it was too late. Bradley's head snapped around and Merlin felt them lock eyes. Bradley's face was an unreadably neutral, while Merlin's was a picture of loss and horror.

In a fraction of a second Bradley simply turned back around and walked through the doors and out of Merlin's life.


End file.
